<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chaos Knows No Sides by Skeptical_Turtle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070679">Chaos Knows No Sides</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeptical_Turtle/pseuds/Skeptical_Turtle'>Skeptical_Turtle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, D.I.C.E. is as big as Kokichi says it is., F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I just had to make a tragic backstory, M/M, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Oma Kokichi, There's some mention of some of the characters from the earlier games, and he takes no shit from anyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:36:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeptical_Turtle/pseuds/Skeptical_Turtle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kokichi knew the risks of leadership The minute he took the position as leader. He knew he could never live a quote-en-quote 'normal life'. He wouldn't say that was his style either so he guessed it never meant much to him. </p><p> </p><p>  <em>Like he could ever do so in the first place.</em></p><p> </p><p>But he knew most of all that he would never be able to trust anyone outside of his organization. </p><p>He also knew he couldn't give two shits. He had an organization of 10,000 and didn't need anything more. He was one of the most powerful people in the world, he had whole governments under his thumb. He had everything he could want in D.I.C.E.</p><p>He's going to the fabled 'Hope's Peak' for that guarantee at success, nothing else.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Right?</em></p><p>(11/15/2020) Hey! just did some editing to the first two chapters sorry for being gone so long, but the next chapter should be out by anywhere from this week to next. Just wanted to let you guys know I'm alive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, I'm vanilla and i know it., It's fairly in the background and not the main focus, Oma Kokichi &amp; DICE, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, but fair warning.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. D.I.C.E. Annual 'Get Your Shit Together' Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780879">For Your Safety</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoshiou/pseuds/Hoshiou">Hoshiou</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kokichi has a discussion with D.I.C.E.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I'm excited to start this! This will be my first post on AO3 or any other site so I'm kinda new to this all. Anyways I hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Kokichi laid on his throne listening to his nine most trusted members drone on about their reports. They had just busted a large human trafficking ring and started negotiations with the American government over an export scandal. The Japanese officials just had to lump it onto them because 'they were in charge of that and almost every other wing' and that 'they were sorry, but it was his "responsibility" to work it and they were understaffed in that department'. He just knew it was going to be a busy week and no amount of Jack's charisma was going to make the paperwork any more bearable. They were also at risk for an attack at the moment thanks to the victims they'd saved from the ring crowding up the exits and just generally making maneuvering around home base a mess. All he could do was hope for their fast recovery so that he could get back to making the organization some actual money. Jeez, having 'morals' or whatever in a business like this was annoying.  </p><p> </p><p> Finally prying his eyes from his desk, he looked up to find himself face-to-face with his dear subordinate Ace. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, boss! You there?" He jumps and Ace glares at him with her mom face. It's the type of look that screams 'I'm not mad I'm just disapointed'. "This is what I'm talking about! You're fifteen! You shouldn't be doing this much work constantly. Just take a break, we can handle it without you for a few days."</p><p> </p><p>      He sighs and rubs his head to cool the headache that was fast approaching. "We both know how much D.I.C.E. depends on me to lead it. Taking a break is just asking for something to go wrong, paperworks' going to pile up anyways and I'd much rather be here to fix things if they do."  </p><p> </p><p>She furrowed her eyebrows. "I'm just saying that you should be allowed some time to rest. I can handle the paperwork for a couple of days, all you have to do is trust us to do our jobs."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! you're an energetic bastard, but you're not superhuman. You'll be better use to us if you're well-rested." Right, there are others there as well aren't there? Queen had always been one to insist he take care of himself, she was overbearing but he didn't mind. She was like a big sister to him.    </p><p> </p><p>He gathered up his energy and slid into a more cheery persona. "Are you sure I'm not?" He grinned. "Might explain the whole 'leader of a giant organization' thing." Good enough. He was tired, but they come first.</p><p> </p><p>Club laughs "He's got a point. You're definitely the big bad 'Ultimate Supreme Leader' big brother!"</p><p> </p><p>Heart perks up at that. "T-that reminds me," he mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>"Waoh! Heart's talking?" Joker faux sniffed "I never thought I'd see the day!" Ace rolled her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't derail the conversation." There was a sarcastic 'sorry mom' and she turned to Heart. "You were saying?"</p><p> </p><p>"I-uh... I was just wondering If boss was applying to high school.." He looked really uncomfortable talking, so everyone adverted their attention to the conversation instead of him. Heart looked appreciative for the help.</p><p> </p><p>"You're talking about Hopes Peak right?" King lead. Heart nodded so he continued. "I think you should apply. I'm not sure they even know you exist, but I'm sure Jack could use some free time from teaching you." </p><p> </p><p>"That I could."</p><p> </p><p>He pouted. "That's BS! You're just saying that because you want me to have a social life!"</p><p> </p><p>Jack sat there with a shit-eating grin. "Guilty as charged Boss. Lock me up."</p><p> </p><p>He wiggled his eyebrows. "kinky!~"</p><p> </p><p>Ace let out a long-suffering groan. "Could we please keep on track for once?"</p><p> </p><p>He waved her off. "Right, right."</p><p> </p><p>"I think you should go there as well" Diamond kept a calm demeanor, but he knew she cared as much as the others.</p><p> </p><p>He set his jaw, school was an unnecessary risk and he wouldn't go out of his way to hang out with a bunch of random ultimates to learn things he could somewhere much safer for him and D.I.C.E. as a whole. Namely, Jack.</p><p> </p><p>He thought fast and, of course, a dramatic remark was the first thing that came to mind. "You know how many creeps go to school? I could be kidnapped! That would be realllllly bad!" That was a slight concern, but it was more so about somebody finding out about D.I.C.E. and using him against them. He knew his organization was just a bunch of softies and would be stupid enough to prioritize his safety over their own. D.I.C.E. was his everything, his life's work, and his purpose. He had nothing outside of this family. He wasn't going to go to this fancy school full of pricks to 'try and make friends' with people who'd despise him anyways and he wasn't dropping his guard and get close to them either.     </p><p> </p><p>Queen was the first to call him out on it. "Oh cut the shit! It's a fancy-schmancy private school, isn't it? I'm sure those executives are rich as balls. They'll pool all their funds into security cameras. You're fine." She casually slipped out of her seat at the back to slip two bucks into the 'No swear jar' next to Ace. "I still don't think 'balls' counts as a curse."</p><p> </p><p>King shrugged. "You make everything sound like a curse."</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes "Shut up old man."</p><p> </p><p>He huffed at the exchange. <em>They really are a family, aren't they? </em>The idea of having a family again, however dysfunctional it is, made him feel a little less tired. He quickly shook himself out of that train of thought. It was dangerous to get his hopes up. "How about this?" he began with a cocky grin. "Hope's Peak is invite-only right? Well, if they can somehow learn of my existence and talent, I'll look into attending." He wasn't sure why he said it, maybe it was because of the little bit of hope that lit up on the faces of his subordinates, maybe it was the 'guaranteed success' that was said to grace the students there, or maybe it was that small part of him that still wished for something more.     </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Maybe...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope this was okay, I'm not very confident in my writing yet, so feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading, and have a nice day! - Turtle</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. When In Doubt, Sarcasm.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kokichi is really starting to regret what he said.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whelp, I didn't know my writing was bearable enough for someone to read the second chapter, but here we are. I started this the night I posted the last chapter, so we'll see how long it takes me to update. </p><p>I wasn't really planning to post the first chapter so quick and it's a miracle that I'm this motivated, so I'll be taking advantage of it for as long as I can. I'm aiming for one chapter per week now with school starting, but I'm on vacation for the week so it'll just depend on how much I work on chapters for the time being.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kokichi was seriously regretting what he said during the last meeting was a good idea. Sure, he could always take it back, but he knew his <strike>family </strike><em>subordinates</em> would never allow it.</p><p> </p><p>      Last week's review had wrapped up pretty quickly after he'd said he'd consider it. And of course, all he could see was the thinly-veiled smugness on their faces. They had been pestering him to get a life since he started D.I.C.E., and now they had won. All he could think of was what would happen if those pricks actually sent him an invite. The most rational answer would be that he would go to school and get bored, that's all. But, of course, anxiety bubbled up in his stomach at the very thought of being <em>that</em> vulnerable. He wouldn't have anyone from his organization to protect him if someone figured out his identity, he was out in the open, and worst of all, he'd have to interact with these prestigious ultimates! He might be overreacting, but what did teenagers his age even do? Part of him was worried about getting along with them, but the carefully cultivated walls he'd made for himself were screaming at him to distance himself. He didn't even know why he was agonizing over this when he hadn't gotten the invite. '<em>Yet</em>.' Part of him supplied. <em>Goddamn it. </em></p><p> </p><p>      Thankfully, the universe took pity on him and picked that time for Blank to barge into his room holding an envelope. "Boss, you got a letter from Hope's Peak, the clever bastards somehow knew about our partnership with the Kuzuryus." Blank tossed the letter absentmindedly onto his desk. Nevermind, the universe had decided that it was its personal mission to torment him. </p><p> </p><p> '<em>Shit</em>...' He sighed. "Thank you, Blank. Go get some sleep, you look like a corpse." He waved him off, dismissing him so he could open it alone. </p><p> </p><p>Blank gives him a dry grin. "Heh, takes one to know one Boss." </p><p> </p><p>He waves him off again. "Just go." He was too tired to have a conversation with anyone, let alone someone who needed more sleep than <em>he</em> did. </p><p> </p><p>      Blank just yawned. "Gotcha' Kichi." He walked to the door and turned to him before leaving. "You really shouldn't take after me kid. You're already short as it is. Ya' don't need anything contributing." And with that, he left him to the confinements of his office.  </p><p> </p><p>      He glared down at the invite on his desk. Was that what it was? An invite? He should have guessed Hope's Peak would have access to government records. He'd done enough research to know that the bastards were influential. They contributed ultimates to society and he guessed society decided the best way to repay them was to give them fucking <em>government records</em>. </p><p> </p><p>      He really, really didn't want to know what was inside, but he also knew people in D.I.C.E. gossiped like old women with nothing better to do and a letter from Hope's Peak of all places was sure to catch their interest. He couldn't throw it away now, so he reluctantly opened it. </p><p> </p><p>      The first thing he got was an invite explaining the details of the new semester and a list of supplies he'd need. The second had a list of the invited ultimates, with a green border around those who had already accepted the invite. He must have re-read the letter's contents five times before it sunk in that he'd have to attend. He wasn't one to go back on his word, and he didn't think any of his nine subordinates would let him live it down if he denied it. He didn't even doubt one of his members would accept it <em>for</em> him if he didn't. He was royally screwed and he just happened to be the one who'd done it to himself. Kokichi was pretty sure they didn't know who he was, probably just his age. He'd made sure that there was no record of his existence a long time ago and he didn't think he had a birth certificate in the first place. That thought let him relax a bit as he took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>Kokichi stood up and prepared to screw himself over a little more. </p><p> </p><p>Clutching the invitation, he left his office and made his way down the wide halls of his main base. Kokichi quickly pulled out his cellphone and typed out a number he knew by heart. "Hey Ace, I need you to arrange a meeting with the other eight." </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kokichi agreed to attend Hope's Peak if they fulfill four conditions. </p><p> </p><p>1; Kokichi would never attend Fridays, they were the day of D.I.C.E.'s weekly meetings. </p><p> </p><p>2; Kokichi was allowed to take any calls he received from D.I.C.E. or any other organization. </p><p> </p><p>3; Kokichi did not owe them any information regarding his identity or past.</p><p> </p><p>and 4; Kokichi was to attend Hope's Peak as the ultimate SHSL actor. This was to avoid being targeted for his organization.</p><p> </p><p>      The administrators were surprisingly agreeable and approved all four. They were either way too desperate or got this all the time, Kokichi couldn't care less which one. He'd gotten what he wanted, security. While going there, he could still lead D.I.C.E. while also lowering the risk of attending with the whole 'ultimate actor' thing. He was still worried about someone targeting him for being too small to defend himself, but he could accept that if he didn't attend, his subordinates would force him to. They were well-meaning to a fault and if him going to Hope's Peak made them happy, he'd do it. That didn't mean he had to like it though. </p><p> </p><p>      He was worried that it would be difficult to fake an ultimate since he was supposed to be the best at what he did, but it was either that or lying, and lying made him a lot more suspicious than he'd prefer to be. Sure, he still intended to be known as a liar, but lying for fun's sake is a lot less suspicious than having it for his talent. If he was constantly fake crying no one would question that he was the ultimate actor. Plus, if anyone caught him off guard, he'd bullshit his way out of it. He always did that.    </p><p> </p><p>      Currently, he was walking to this 'school for the talented' and all he could feel was dread pooling in his gut. His thoughts wandered to the list of students attending. There was a freaking <em>detective</em> in his class! Fate must really hate him. It didn't help he refused to leave his scarf out of his school wardrobe. The scarf that also happens to be D.I.C.E.'s signature article and the scarf he will be wearing in front of a detective with access to government records. Yeah,<em> that</em> scarf.Of course he didn't regret wearing his scarf. He would've had to wear something on his neck anyways and it meant a lot to him.  </p><p> </p><p>      He tried to calm himself as he walked through Hope's Peaks' honestly intimidating gates and started strolling through the halls, trying to find his way to homeroom. Kokichi forced himself to look as relaxed as possible, tucking his arms behind his head.He was <em>not</em> lost and he was <em>not</em> panicking. Shut up. He quickly got lost in his thoughts, zoning out completely on the world around him until a sudden impact made him refocus. He had stumbled back completely and fell onto his back. He looks up to see <em>'Yep, that's a hot dude.'</em>  The guy looked really apologetic so he decided that he wouldn’t chastise him. He wasn't looking either. However, that doesn't mean he knew how to actually talk to him. So, he did his default persona to the absolute confusion of whoever had the misfortune of passing him.</p><p> </p><p>      "Woooow! This is like those old romance movies! Are we going to look in the eyes when you hand me my supplies? Is this going to be the thing that starts a whirlwind romance plot about forbidden love? Be careful how you answer because I'm reaaaally invested now." He said, batting his eyelashes. Look, the only people he's ever been close to were the people in D.I.C.E. He really didn't know how to interact with normal teenagers and he wasn't letting his defenses down to learn how. If he had to annoy all his classmates until they left him alone, he would do It without a second thought. He was here to keep his word to his organization, not make friends. He wasn't getting close to anyone, <em>especially </em>this guy. Why? he wasn't sure, but something about him made him feel too vulnerable and he didn't like it. </p><p> </p><p>"Wh-what..?" The guy got surprisingly flustered and hid his gold eyes behind the cap on his head. Suddenly, the floor was <em>really</em> interesting to the newly dubbed 'Cap guy'. </p><p> </p><p>      Kokichi just laughed in the most exaggerated way possible and spoke while wiping faux tears from his eyes. "Nishishishi! Your reactions are hilarious!" He picked himself off the floor and held his hand out to the teen. "You're funny! The names' Kokichi Ouma! Nice to meetcha' Cap Guy!" He had no idea why he introduced himself, all he had to do was laugh and run off. He was starting to understand why he needed to distance himself from him. Since when did he ever care talk to someone?</p><p> </p><p>Cap Guy just sputtered as he composed himself. He looked slightly flustered, but shook his hand and gave him a polite smile. "Shuichi Saihara, ultimate detective." </p><p> </p><p>He narrowed his eyes calculatingly So this was the ultimate detective huh? He really needed to get out of here, but he knew Saihara was in his class. So, he quickly came up with a plan that would kill two birds with one stone. Kokichi tilted his head in an inquisitive way. "Oh, I'm the ultimate actor!" He then sighed dramatically and looked around. "I also happen to be <em>awfully</em> lost! Would my dear Saihara-Chan guide me to my homeroom?" Ouma placed the back of his hand on his forehead and let crocodile tears slide down his face. "If you don't I might miss my classes! That would be veeeery bad!" </p><p> </p><p>Saihara looked really confused and awkward when he started crying. "I'll help you just please stop..." </p><p> </p><p>      "Okay!" Kokichi quickly stops the tears and wipes them away giving him a mischievous grin while doing it. He was going to have to make it clear he was untrustworthy if he wanted Saihara to leave him alone, it was only a bonus that he happened to get a guide as well. </p><p> </p><p>He seemed confused for a while before he spoke again. "Okay then, I was just heading over there when I bumped into you. It shouldn't be too far." Saihara looked to be searching him for a reaction to his sudden nonchalance. <em>'He wants to see how I will react to his lack of one.'</em></p><p> </p><p>That thought helped Kokichi remember why he had to be so careful around him. He might look like a <strike>cute</strike> bundle of nerves, but he had calculating eyes. He didn't let himself give anything away as he let his face break out into a wide smile. "Lead the way Shumai~" he singsonged. </p><p> </p><p>Saihara's demeanor went back to nerves as he mumbled. "Shumai?" Despite his embarrassment, he started down the halls and Kokichi was more than glad to join him. </p><p> </p><p>"Yep! We're totally best friends now so it's only natural that you get a nickname!" He hated how easily that came out and he <em>really</em> hated how much he actually wanted that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>To say the least, the next three years were going to be hell and he knew it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for making it to the end! I'm an amateur when it comes to writing, so feedback is appreciated. I've been thinking about making a character backstory every ten chapters about the ten top D.I.C.E. members including Spade who, at the moment, is no longer part of D.I.C.E., and Blank, his replacement. They'll be an overview of the story so far from the character's perspective, their feelings about Kokichi, and how they met Kokichi. </p><p>Tell me if you'd like these as one-shots on separate works, or as individual chapters. This won't affect the size, just where you find them.         </p><p>Once again, thank you for reading and have a nice day</p><p>-Turtle</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>